


I think I'm in love with you

by Dansnotavampire



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Asdfghjkl, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, They are crushing on eachother so hard i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do if your best friend thinks you're in love with him?<br/>Depends - are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten Niflheim and Jotunheim mixed up oops  
> Also I can't title

While Hearth believed himself to be prepared for many things, the sight of his best friend talking to his sword still surprised him. And annoyed him; given that he could never hear what Jack was saying. But he could read Magnus's lips... "Yeah, Jack, I know Hearth and Blitz should get together alre-"

What?!

_How do they know?_ the elf screamed inside his head _'they can't know!'_

Sure, he'd been head-over-heels for his best friend - though he wished they could be more - since they'd met, but he'd been a lot more careful since they'd started their quest...

The elf put his hand to the floor and felt the vibrations caused by his best friend's heavy footfalls.

He looked up, only to see Blitz's face twist through a multitude of emotions in a matter of seconds - the most noticeable, though, were first: Panic and last: Horror, which increased tenfold when they made eye contact with each other.

'He's disgusted with me, I know it.' was the elf's only thought before he turned and fled.

~

Blitz's face fell as he watched his elf - no not his, never his - turn and run, green tinting his panic-stricken face. The dwarf turned to face his friends - friend; he didn't quite know whether Jack counted as one - and glared.

If you've never had a dwarf glare at you, count yourself lucky. Even the sword, with his never ending stream of banter, went quiet.

Magnus opened his mouth, as if to say something.

He shut it again.

The sword straightened up in Magnus's hand.

It flopped down again.

Blitz cleared his throat. "Well?..." he said.

"Well?" Magnus replied, confused as usual.

"Well... Two things actually - one: How did you know l liked Hearth, two: How are you going to get him back from wherever he ran of to in a fit of disgust?"

"One," Jack said "everyone in the nine worlds can tell you and Blondie have a thing for each other."

"Two," Sam said, "That was definitely not disgust. That was fear."

"Fear?" Blitz queried "Wha...?"

"Yes, fear you dolt, because of the look of utter horror that filled your face when you realised what we were talking about," Jack interjected, his shock having finally worn off "He probably thought you were disgusted with him, y'idjit!"

"You're not Bobby Singer, you can't call people idjits!"

"Dwarves watch Supernatural?"

"Duh - though some of their mythology is _horrendously_ inaccurate."

"Well now we know that piece of useless information, how about we talk about getting Blitz's boyfriend back?" Sam pointed out, impatient.

"He- He's notmyboyfr..." Blitz muttered, shutting up at Sam's glare.

"Well, he should be. Now, did anyone see where he went?"

"That way!" Jack pointed - pun not intended, I promise.

Hearth walked for a long time, which was probably pretty stupid, given their current location - Jotunheim was hardly known for its friendly wildlife. Or it's abundance of sunlight. Still, he eventually found who he was looking for - Thor. Or more specifically, Otis. ' _What do you do if your best friend thinks you're in love with him?_ ' he signed.

"Depends - are you? In love with him, I mean.... Oh, wait, its that dwarf that turned up last time we were together, isn't it?"

Hearth nodded.

"Yeah, you're in love with him... Pretty sure he's in love with you - I can still see after Thor cuts of my head, y'know? Terribly useful."

_'Cool... Yeah, cool' Wait, what do you mean - you think he's in love with me?'_

Hearth signed a goodbye, then turned and ran back where he came from - back towards Blitz, which is probably where he would've ended up, if he hadn't collapsed in a snowdrift. Which was where, hours later, Blitz found him. "Magnus! We need some of your mojo over here bro!" Magnus walked over. Hearth looked a mess. His lips were green, bordering on blue in most places. His cheeks were pale, no warmth in them whatsoever. Magnus place his hand lightly on Hearth's head, who immediately regained colour, and began to stir, while Blitz, still quivering with worry, picked him up, draped the elf's arms round his neck and his legs across one of the dwarf's arms, and began to trudge back to the caves where they were camping. They were nearly back to the camp when Hearth fully regained consciousness. _'What... Happened?... Blitz... Why you carrying me?....'_

"Because, you idiot, you decided to go for a random walk around Jotunheim and nearly froze to death!"

' _Why..._ Hearth's hands came to a halt as he remembered. _'You should hate me.'_

"Why would I hate you?"

_'Earlier.'_ The elf paused. _Unless... Otis was right?_

"Whoo-hoo! Some of us are still single over here!" Jack yelled, before being oh so tactfully reminded by Magnus that "Blitz and Hearth are, in fact, not a couple _yet_ , and maybe you should shut up and let them be adorable together!"

Magnus walked out of the room, Jack round his neck.

"What did you mean, 'Maybe Otis was right?'"

_' I went to talk to Otis... I asked him a few questions...'_

"Wait, what did you ask him?"

_Can't say.'_

"Why not? And don't you dare say I would hate you - I could never hate you."

_'Why not?'_

"I've lo-know you for too long - we've been friends for ages - you'd have to tell me you were trying to hasten Ragnarok for me to hate you." _'Before known, what were you going to say?'_

"What? Nothing!"

Hearth looked at his friend, exasperation clear in his expression.

"I was going to say I loved you, okay? Because I do, Hearth, I have loved you since you spent three weeks teaching me sign language so I knew what you were saying to me, since you were too busy trying to be invincible about the cold and I had to come up with stupid excuses to get you to wear at least a scarf so you didn't freeze to death!" Blitz paused, briefly.

"The point is, Hearthstone, I have loved you forever, and I know I'm probably ruining our friendship by sayi-"

Blitz's rant ended with a muffled 'mpff' as Hearth grabbed the stupid chainmail necktie that had saved Blitz's life so many weeks ago - it felt like a lifetime now - and pulled him into a bruising kiss. When they broke apart, both men were breathless, and Hearth's hands were still shaking as he signed _'I love you too, Idiot'_

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on tumblr](http://emisnotavampire.tumblr.com)


End file.
